1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antibiotic zeolite-containing film and more particularly to an antibiotic zeolite-containing film exhibiting satisfactory antibiotic action although it contains a relatively small amount of antibiotic zeolite and having a high transparency as well as an antibiotic laminated film comprised of a substrate, at least one side of which is laminated with such antibiotic zeolite-containing film(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known so-called antibiotic zeolites comprised of zeolites carrying antibiotic metals such as silver, copper and zinc (see, for instance, Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition Purpose (hereinafter referred to as "J. P. KOKOKU") No. 61-22977 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (hereinafter referred to as "J. P. KOKAI") No. 60-181002). Moreover, it is also known that such a zeolite can be incorporated into materials such as resins to impart antibiotic action to such materials (see, for instance, J. P. KOKAI No. 59-133235).
However, the antibiotic zeolites are rather expensive. Therefore, it is necessary, from a practical point of view, to impart sufficient antibiotic action to resins while using the antibiotic zeolite as small amounts as possible. However, in the method disclosed in J. P. KOKAI No. 59-133235, the antibiotic zeolite is dispersed in whole the molded resin products, which leads to the formation of very expensive antibiotic resin products.
There is another problem, concerning the use of the antibiotic zeolite in materials such as resins, that the resins or the like tends to cause the reduction in their transparency if the antibiotic zeolite is used in an amount greater than a certain limit. Therefore, a relatively thick film obtained by simply forming a resin admixed with such antibiotic zeolite into a film exhibits low transparency and the commercial value thereof as a transparent film also becomes low.